Bringing Them Back
by Mini-Em
Summary: What happened after the epic battle at Hogwarts? Read from Hermione's PoV to see what happened after they were brought back from Hogwarts. Enjoy and Reviews are much appreciated.


_**Hello people! I have another Ron and Hermione fic for you here. It's written as a sort of "what happened then?" type thing. Takes place directly after HP DHp2/Book. It sort of works for the both of them, I believe... Sorry for the crappy title, but I wasn't sure what would be more appropriate. Please leave a comment, but remember La Regla (norma?) de Oro! Or as we normally call it: The Golden Rule. Can be found in my profile if you're not sure what I'm referring to here...Enjoy and Review!**_

"Hermione" Ron says as we're making the bed in the morning. It's a few weeks since we've fought the darkest wizard of all time, and we're finally all well-rested and well-nourished again.

Mrs. Weasley decided that Harry and I weren't going anywhere until we were all recovered, and she had us isolated for the first few days. We weren't even allowed to leave the rooms so Mrs. Weasley at least let the three of us plus Ginny stay in the same room. She brought us every meal and all we did was lay in bed for about three days. We barely even spoke.

Ginny was the first one of us to venture outside the room. A day and a half after we got back, she walked downstairs but was ushered back up again by Mrs. Weasley.

"But mom, I'm hungry" We heard her say to her mother.

"I'll bring you something. Now get back in to bed" And with that she closed the door and hurried downstairs.

The rest of us were still incapable of movement at the time of Ginny's little trip. We were surrounded by total darkness and the only reason I knew it was mid-day was because of the alarm-clock on the dresser. I found out that Ginny went for her walk after a day and a half, and that we didn't move for three days, much later when Mrs. Weasley finally saw us fit enough to carry on a proper conversation. We all moved in and out of the sleeping state for days. Occasionally Mrs. Weasley came in with a tray of food and we ate tidbits before sleeping again.

"Hey guys?" Harry mumbled at some point. We could barely answer.

"Mmm?" I replied.

"I…just wanted to say thanks…for…everything"

"Welcome mate" Ron mumbled back.

When the three days were up, I finally felt somewhat normal. I desperately needed a shower, and then we're all back to, more or less, normal. We all sat in the kitchen with slacks on the fourth day for breakfast.

By that point, Harry and I had more or less been given our own rooms so that we could sleep whenever we wanted and move around without the risk of waking each other.

Ron came in to my room two days later. He was having trouble sleeping. He kept having nightmares where all of the people he cared about died. I told him to get in and he fell asleep. Mrs. Weasley came in in the morning with a tray of breakfast, and I could hear her gasp. She didn't start scolding and since we were both wearing clothes and had separate covers, I think she was fine.

For the next few days, Mrs. Weasley is acting a bit strange, but then she seemed fine with it. I told Ron that his mother probably suspected something going on, and he said he'd talk to her. I believe it helped because after that, she relaxed.

So now here we are; a few weeks later. We're back to normal. And we have something important to discuss.

We've both avoided the giant hippogriff in the room; my leaving to find my parents. But I have a feeling that is what he wants to talk about. We've hinted towards the subject but not really saying anything.

"So when are you leaving?" He asks, not looking at me.

"As soon as I can" I say as politely as I can "It's been so great being here and everything, but I really need to find them…and….fix them"

"Yeah, I understand" he says "I mean, I can't even imagine what it would be like if it was my mom and dad"

The conversation is dropped once again, and we walk downstairs to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the kitchen table, talking in low voices.

They stop as soon as they see us coming downstairs.

"What's going on?" Ron asks them as they look at us. Their faces look worried.

"Nothing, dear" Mrs. Weasley says and stands up "Can I get you anything?"

"Um, no. We'll just be in the living room until Harry and Ginny are ready. We're going for a walk" he replies.

Since our isolation, we've taken it upon ourselves to get fresh air and exercise, and a good way to combine the two is walking around on the moors on their grounds. It's also a good way of talking without Mrs. Weasley around the corner.

However, today is a very quiet walk. We've already told Ginny everything we've been through and there is not much more to tell at this point. We walk to the top of the hill and sit down for a while, just looking. We see Luna's house and remember what happened half a year earlier. The house is restored but I don't think I can ever look at it the same.

I miss my mom and dad. They took Crookshanks with them, and I miss patting his fluffy fur.

"Hi everyone" A dreamy voice says behind us. Luna is walking towards us.

"Hey Luna" Ginny says "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking my pygmy puff" she sits down next to us, looking at her house. The dirigible plums are swaying in the slight breeze. The pygmy puff is sitting in her lap.

We sit quietly again. Everything feels so…relaxed. Empty. Not anticlimactic, because there was a huge climax. Enormous, in fact. No, this emptiness is the kind you feel when you've run a marathon for x number of years, then the final spurt over the finish-line and then…nothing more. That's how it feels now.

"Well, I'd better be going" Luna says after a while and looks at her watch "Dad will have lunch ready soon. I'll see you around"

"Bye" I say and watch her walk down the hill with her pygmy puff.

"We should get back too" Ginny says "Mom will go berserk if we're not back soon. We've been gone for hours"

Ron helps me up and we walk back home.

It's an awfully quiet house today. When we get inside, we can hear Mrs. Weasley conversing with George. I have only glimpsed him myself once or twice since we got back. He tried to smile, but unsuccessfully. I can sort of understand how he feels.

"George won't join us for dinner" Mrs. Weasley announces.

While she gets dinner organized for us, Mr. Weasley comes home through the fireplace.

"Sorry for the abrupt departure, Molly" he says "the celebrations haven't stopped completely, yet. Needed me to de-hex a few muggle-items"

"Oh, well, you're just in time for dinner" Mrs. Weasley hands him a tray "Please take this up to George"

While Mr. Weasley leaves, Mrs. Weasley ushers us to the table.

"Eat" She instructs and we try. Neither one of us can eat a lot, but we try.

Mrs. Weasley conjures an apple tart for dessert, and normally we would all stuff ourselves, but since we got back, neither one of us has hardly had an appetite, not even Ron.

We pass the evening reading. Nothing in particular. I dive in to "Hogwarts – A History". I've read it plenty of times, but it's my book that I can read over and over again. Everyone has one of those books, and if they don't, they should have one.

"Hermione?" Ron's dad is standing in the doorway. "Mrs. Weasley and I would like to have a word with you" I stand up, wondering what they could possibly want to talk with me about "Alone, please" he says and looks behind me. I look around. Ron is standing there, ready to follow me, and Harry is sitting up, ready to come too.

I follow Mr. Weasley as Ron sits down again.

Mrs. Weasley is already sitting in the living room. Mr. Weasley gestures to sit down in the sofa and he himself sits down next to his wife on a stool.

"Hermione" Mrs. Weasley smiles at me "Arthur and I have been talking about…your situation…with your parents" she adds.

I remain silent, because she continues

"Of course, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want, dear"

"That's very kind, Mrs. Weasley. I really do appreciate the hospitality, but I need to go to my parents and bring them back as soon as possible"

"Of course" She tries to beam at me "Arthur will, of course, arrange some ministry transportation"

"Absolutely. They owe me for everything this past week"

"Oh, that's very sweet of you, but you don't have to go through any trouble for me"

"In my opinion, they should throw you three a parade for everything you have done, and award you the Merlin of the First Order. Trust me, they won't consider this a problem"

And with that, he leaves.

"Arthur will set something up. Don't worry about it" Mrs. Weasley pats my cheek and leads me out of the living room.

I walk upstairs again to the others.

"What did they want?" Harry asks as I sit down again with my book.

"Help me out with my parents" I reply.

That evening, Ron can't sleep again.

"Are you awake?" He asks and puffs me.

"Yeah" I say.

"Look, I know you've got to leave"

"I…I need to go to Australia…to find my parents…and restore their memories"

"I know, and I don't want you to go by yourself"

"Don't worry about me. I just need to find them and fix it. Then I'll be back"

He's quiet for a little while.

"What I mean is; I'm not leaving you again. Ever"

I turn to look at him.

"I'm coming with you" he says and looks at me.

"You don't have to…" I start but he interrupts me.

"I'm not asking your permission. I'm telling you I'm going with you"

I take his hand."Thank you" I say had he gives me a hug.

The evening, Mr. Weasley has some good news.

"I spoke to Mr. Franks over in the department for international co-operation, and Mr. Harris who is in charge of the floo network and they have both agreed to connect this fireplace to that of the Australian minister of magic's office, so all you have to do, is step in here and say "Minister Jones' office" and it will take you straight there. He's been told to expect you. "

"And me" Ron says "Tell him to expect me to" Remarkably, his parents don't object but just nod and we're excused.

A few days later, we set off. Or rather, step in to the fireplace. The trip takes less than two minutes, and Ron takes my hand before uttering our destination. Everything swirls and then we suddenly see a window, and outside is a lonely, leafless tree. Stepping out of the fireplace, I notice that the room is much colder than I would have expected it to be.

"Ah, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley, I presume" A voice says from our right and we turn. A tall man is sitting in a chair by a desk. He quickly gets up to greet us though. "G'day! On behalf of the Ministry of Magic here in Australia, let me just express our outmost gratitude for everything you've done for the wizarding world"

"Um, you're welcome" I say. I am a bit bothered by the appreciation, and I don't know why "I'm sorry sir, but we have things we need to do"

"Yes, yes, the…location of your parents, Miss Granger. Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. First names Wendell and Monica. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of tracking them down for you" He hands me a folder with an address in it.

"No, not at all. Saves us a load of work. Thanks mate" Ron says as he peeks over my shoulder.

"I have arranged for a car to take you to their house" The Minister says and shows us out to the car.

Outside the brick house, there is a palm tree, and I can see a few lizards on the brick wall soaking up the winter sun.

We step out of the car and a cat jumps out of the bushes.

"Crookshanks!" I call out and the cat comes up to me and strokes himself against my legs.

I stand and look at the house for an awfully long time. My arms are folded across my chest and Ron places an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you ready?" He asks and I nod, but as I'm trying to walk, Ron is holding me back.

I turn my head and look at him.

"Hermione, I love you" He looks at me.

I touch his cheek and gently guides his mouth towards mine and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too" I reply.

We walk over to the door of the house. I reach out my arm. I knock one, two, three times. I hold my breath and wait as I hear footsteps approaching the door.


End file.
